I Dream Of Fire When You're Touching My Hand
by ElloVeeEee
Summary: As a child Jasey fell in love with her best friend Remy LeBeau, but he didn't return her feelings. He's been gone for 8 year and has come back only to not recognize her. Will she reveal her secret or become another one night stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the X-Men only Jasey.**

* * *

Growing up Jasey Knapp had the finer things in life. Her father was CEO for an oil company, her mother just a housewife. She was always told not to think she was better than anyone. And she never did.

She was born in Texas, but moved to Louisiana at 3. There her family purchased several acres of beautiful land and had a house built. She was an only child, and only ever played with the children of her mother's acquaintances.

When she was old enough Jasey was enrolled in the finest elementary school in the area. She came home the first day crying. She told her parents that the other kids didn't like her. No matter how old she got that never changed.

When she was five she met the best friend she'd ever have.

Remy LeBeau.

It was a beautiful summer day and her mother was letting her romp in the yard with their new puppy, Dubois. Jasey was a very curious child, always wanting to get closer to the forest that surrounded their property. On this particular day she wondered a bit closer than her mother would have let her, if she was paying attention.

It was a squeaking noise that lured her closer. She moved slowly into the forest, ignoring the yelps of her pup.

"Hello?" She asked lightly. The noise abruptly stopped.

"Is anyone there?" She called again.

She put her tiny hands on the trunk of a near by tree and peered around it. She gasped at what she found.

"Hi." She said startling the little boy. He was dirty and his clothes were torn. His hair was a shade of brown, it looked matted, and his face was wet with tears.

"Why are you crying?" She asked delicately, sitting next to him. He scooted away.

"I'm not cryin!" He wiped at his eyes.

"You know it's ok to cry. I cry when I have to get shots." She said hoping to cheer him up. She then stuck her hand out, like her father had told her countless times.

"I'm Jasey." She smiled waiting for him to accept it.

He sniffed a little and grabbed it. "Remy."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Remy, but why are you hiding behind a tree?"

It was then her mother noticed she was missing.

"Jasey!" She yelled.

"That's my Momma." She said looking at him.

"JASEY!" She could tell she was getting worried now.

The little girl stood up then offered her hand to the boy. "Come with me." She said, and he didn't oblige. They ran together back to the middle of her yard, where her mother was having a small panic attack.

"Oh Jasey, baby, please don't ever scare Mommy like that again." After picking her daughter up and swinging her around she noticed the little boy.

"Oh…and who is this?" She asked kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm Remy Ma'am, Remy LeBeau."

"Well Remy where did you come from?" She asked gently. He pointed to the forest.

"Hmmm." She stood up and grabbed his hand, "Well Remy LeBeau why don't we take you in and get you cleaned up?"

After giving the boy a warm bath and washing his clothes, Jasey's mother found a phonebook and looked his parents up. He lived on the other side of the small forest, in what seemed to be a swamp house. His father said he had run away and that he was coming to get him.

When he arrived she could tell he was not the most loving father. He was very rough, always shoving him, and calling him Boy. As they made their way onto the front lawn she called out.

"Remy, you come over and play anytime you want, ok?" His father never spoke, nor did he turn around.

In those first few months Remy came over only a few times, usually never as dirty as the first time.

As they got older his visits became more frequent. He came almost everyday. The two quickly became best friends and did almost everything together. He had told her what his father did for a living, and sometimes he spent the night. Jasey's parents loved Remy, seeing him as the son they never had.

Quickly they became teenagers, and when Jasey would come home dejected from the torture she still endured at school, Remy would always be there to comfort her. He of course went to the local public schools.

Jasey soon realized she was in love with her young friend. On weekends when they could have been out on dates, they went out together as friends. Or at least he did. She kept her secret afraid he wouldn't feel the same way, and it would ruin everything.

At 13 Jasey received her mutant powers. She cried for days, not knowing what it was. Her parents never thought any less of her, but she was afraid what he might say. When he finally found out he told her it was cool and unique, and that he wished he had powers too. He got his wish less than a week later.

The two were inseparable, until a few weeks after she had turned 16. He left a short goodbye note explaining that he had got mixed up in some terrible things, and he didn't want her getting hurt, so he was leaving. I said someday he would see her again, and that he would never forget her.

Jasey missed several days of school after that, she was crushed. He was her everything and he just up and left like everything was going to be ok. She knew he had a good reason for leaving, but she knew if he had stayed they could have fixed things.

After her 17th birthday Charles Xavier paid her a visit. He told her she had a wonderful talent, but she needed help controlling it. Her parents agreed and she left the next day for Bayville, where she would live at an institute with other kids like her. She was welcome to stay as long as she felt she needed to.

It's been 6 years since Jasey moved to Bayville. She still lives at the institute as a student and a teacher. She's changed slightly. Growing to be 5' 7, she's still thin, and her long auburn hair still flows to her waist. Over the years she feels as though she's gotten wiser, but her attitude hasn't changed. She's still the same little firecracker she was when Professor Xavier brought her to the Mansion.

She still dreams about him sometimes and he repeats the same thing to her 'Never forget me Jasey.' She knew she'd probably never see him again, but she tried to keep her hope alive. The day he left she promised she'd fever forget, and she never has.

* * *

**Alright this is my first story and I would love feedback!**

**3**

**More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own the X-Men, just Jasey**

* * *

Jasey groaned looking at her alarm clock. It screamed 3:00 in it obnoxious little red numbers. Once again she was awoken by loud cracks of thunder. They'd had terrible weather all week. Not exactly what you'd want while trying to get new students settled in.

Today was the first day of the new school year meaning it would be hectic. Jasey knew the younger kids would be gone during the day, this meant she finally have some free time. Hey maybe she'd even do a little one-on-one with the danger room. Maybe. But for now all she wanted was a few more hour of sleep.

Jasey was woken up again at 6:00, only this time it was by the soothing voice of Professor Xavier.

"All students and teachers please meet in the Briefing Room in 20 minutes"

They had the same talk every year, just a few little reminders. Be good. Don't use you powers at school. Don't start any fights. You know the usual. Jasey sat up and stretched, not wanting to waste anymore time, and got dressed just decent enough to pop in down stairs say good morning, good luck, see ya after school. Maybe she'd even be nice and give some kids a ride to school.

With that thought she figured maybe she should do something with her hair. It was lookin mighty fizzy this morning. Jasey loved having her own room, and of course the perks of a private bathroom. She looked into the mirror checking her face for blemishes she'd need to cover, and pulled her long hair up into a messy bun. Then she got really close to the mirror and put some eye liner and mascara on. She added a little chapstick, pulled a goofy face and peaced herself before turning off the light.

She pulled on her rain boots with the little green froggies, and opened her door. The hall was filled with people scrambling last minute to finish getting ready, grab their stuff, and get some breakfast before heading to the briefing. She smiled as the aroma of waffles and syrup filled the air around her. 'Kurt must be cooking' she thought. 'For a skinny blue fuzz ball he sure could eat a lot!'

Making her way into the kitchen Jasey observed all the nervous faces. She remembered her first day at Bayville, and if it hadn't been for her friends here she thought she would have died. Schools here just weren't as warm and welcoming as they were in the South. She grabbed a piece of toast and leaned against the counter next to Kurt, who was now frying bacon.

"So ya ready ta go back?" She asked in her slight Southern accent.

"Ya I can't wait" He said rolling his eyes." I'm ready for this school year to be over NOW!"

Jasey giggled and ruffled his hair. "C'mon or were gonna miss the Big Speech" She said stuffing a piece of hot bacon in her mouth and grabbing a handful of grapes.

"Don't worry I'll just port!" Kurt yelled after her.

As she rounded the corner she smacked into something hard and squishy making her drop her grapes…

* * *

BUM BUM BUM!

Promise the next ones to come will be longer!

These first couple of chapters are just kinda intros into Jaseys life, but Remy will be making an appearance soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt creative today and decided to update.Yay me!**

* * *

"Sorry about that Kid." Logan said gruffly and kept walking.

"Ya know." Jasey huffed "I'm not 16 anymore Logan you don't have to call me Kid!"

"Sure thing…" He yelled back "Kid."

Jasey smiled. Well at least the hard thing she ran into was Logan's abs, and not a wall or something. She smiled; she always thought Logan was kinda cute. Pulling her thoughts, and herself, together she continued into the huge room with few people in it. Leave it to everyone to be late.

She made her way up to the front with the rest of the adults. She sat down and watched the kids file in. After a few minutes it seemed like most everyone was there, and the Professor started his 'speech'.

"Well we seem to have come to that time of the year again. School is back in session."

There were a few 'Boos" from the small crowd.

The Professor laughed "Yes well I expect you all to work very hard while at school, but remember your home responsibilities as well. I trust all of you will be on your best behavior when you're outside these walls. Keep in mind that first impressions are often the most memorable. Now I believe someone else would like to say a few words."

Jasey stood up and walked to where he was just standing.

"Alright so a few years ago I was new to Bayville too. Some of you might be scared, nervous, or intimidated. I know I was. I also made some really great friends here, and they helped me through the first couple of weeks. We're here for you anytime you feel like you just need to talk or… even if you need help studying for your Calculus final. And don't be afraid to make friend that aren't mutants. Remember it takes all kind of fruit to make a fruit cup." She could feel the Professor smiling from her last statement.

She sat back down and Ororo got up and also talked a little. Logan wasn't there, but it's not like he would have said much anyways. When everyone was done talking the Professor said he had one more announcement.

"I know some of you can drive, but for those who don't have a ride I'm sure Ororo or Jasey would be willing to give you a lift."

And that was her cue. It was always the same people, but even if it wasn't she wouldn't have minded. Jasey led Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, and Rahne out to her baby. It was her Sweet 16 present from her parents, and at times she loved her cherry red Hummer more than anything else.

"Alright runts pile in!" She yelled jokingly.

"C'mon hurry up or he'll beat us!" Kurt yelled, who was currently shotgun and still blue. For some reason every time they where in her car they always had to race Scott to school. She swore she would never understand Blue boy and Four eyes, but it was fun so who cares?

The ride to Bayville was only about ten minutes, but the fact that she had four teenagers in the car meant they had to have the air on high, the music blaring, and you always had to go at least three miles over the speed limit.

"Hey Kurt?" Jasey finally spoke up when they were less than two block away.

"Vat?"

"Are you gonna stay fuzzy all day or what? Cause I don't know how thrilled the Professor is gonna be when you get sent home for wearing your Halloween costume" She laughed.

"Oh right…" He blushed and pushed the little button on his watch that made him 'normal'.

"Alright guys I'll be back at three to pick you up." She said watching them all get out.

"Bye!" She called like a mom saying goodbye to her babies on their first day.

'And now' She thought 'the day is mine'. She made her way back to the mansion and up the stairs for a long awaited hot shower. While she waited for the water to warm up she grabbed her mp3 player and hooked it up to the speakers that were on her sink. She hated taking quiet showers or baths. It just gave her the creeps.

As she got in she made sure it was on the right play list. The one with all the songs that reminded her of him. It was the only thing she had left other than the necklace. All of her pictures had been destroyed, but that had been an accident on her part. Back then she didn't realize her powers came out with her emotions. The music started and she remembered when she used to cry every time she heard it, even before he left.

This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
Of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and  
Tumbling and breakin'  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

I dream of worlds  
Where you'd understand  
And I dream a  
Million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when  
You're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the light  
I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?

'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where  
I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance  
That I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you

'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

As the song finished she heard a faint banging, which when she turned off the music was much louder.She quickly wrapped a towel around her dripping frame. She swung the door open to reveal none other than Logan.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Do you always block the world out like that?" He smirked.

"When I want to be alone." She said hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Well when you're done," He said hearing the shower still running," The Professor wants to talk to you about something."

"K thanks!" She said hoping he would leave now.

"And Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You're melting the floor…"He smirked again.

She slammed the door and looked down.

"Oh shit! Nice Jasey you're supposed to melt like butter NOT linoleum!" Because that's really how she wanted to be caught around Logan, with her pants down, or in her case off. She hurriedly turned her music back on and finished her shower.

She redressed and put her hair back up so it could dry. She wondered what the Prof. wanted to talk to her about.

'Probably knows I was speeding this morning…'

She walked into his study where he and Logan were waiting.

"Sorry it took me so long." She apologized, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"That's quite alright. Please sit" He smiled warmly.

"I don't want you to be worried, because you haven't done anything wrong."

In her head she let out a sigh of relief.

"Now this may come as a shock to you but…recently I have been picking up on a certain mutant, and…I wanted to let you know before he got here.

"Wait" She said starring to get the picture. "What are you trying to tell me…?"

"Jasey." He started again, "Remy will be here in a few hours."

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

"Well." He said looking at Logan, "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but not unexpected."

"Do you want me to take her back up stairs?" Logan asked.

"No, but would you lay her down over there. I need to be here when she wakes up, there a few more things she needs to know."

* * *

**Yeah so that's one of my favorite songs. Can anyone tell me where it's from? Hmmm there may just be a little Jasey/Logan in the future...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this story isn't going in the direction I hoped it would….I'm not sure how long it's going to be either. Time will tell! **

**Let me know how it's gonig so far?**

* * *

"Jasey…"

"Jaaaaseeeyyyy…"

She groaned, 'What was that God awful noise?' and why did she feel like she had just been run over by the X-Jet?

"Jasey." Now someone was shaking her. Great. She opened her eyes and Jean was sitting next to her.

"Hey sleepy head!" She said smiling.

"What happened?" Jasey asked looking at the Professor. "Well-" He started but was cut off.

"Ya passed out an' conked ya head on the flo'!" Remy said popping out from behind the Professor.

"Wha-" She started, until Logan appeared, kneeling down next to her.

"Jasey I knew every since I first saw you that it was love. Please baby, marry me?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to Jean who was egging her on.

"Jasey don't keep the man waiting, tell him yes!"

"No, don't Chere! Remy was stupid ta keep ya waitin' all these years. Remy loves ya mo' than that fou batard! (crazy bastard)" He exclaimed getting down on the other side of her.

"Huh?" She was truly confused.

"Jasey." Someone called for her again. She turned to Jean who shrugged her shoulders.

"Jasey."

"Jasey!" She woke up to Logan sitting next to her. "Have a nice dream kid?" He smirked.

"No." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes, when she opened them the Professor was there.

"What happened?" She asked hesitantly, afraid the scene would replay itself.

"You passed out." He stated calmly.

"Really…why?"

The Professor looked at her. "Well are you possibly nervous about seeing Remy?"

"Maybe a little, but I can't believe I passed out." She said shocked.

"Jasey," He sighed, "I have more to tell you."

"About Remy?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Now I've already told you he'll be here within a few hours, but there are a few things you need to know first." She swallowed hard.

"Logan would you be so kind as to get us some water?" The Professor asked hoping he would get the hint. He mumbled a yeah and left.

"Where shall I start?…" He smiled warmly. "When Remy left home, he was hitchhiking trying to get out of Louisiana. Sometime while he was doing this he was mugged, and beaten. He took a lot of trauma to his head. Now because of this, he can't remember anything that happened before that day. He didn't even know why he was leaving."

"Wait…he's not gonna remember me is he?" She said calmly, but she could feel her insides twisting.

"No, I don't believe he will."

She'd lived without him for 8 years, but hearing that all their conversations, all their 'dates', and the times he helped her sneak out just to talk, were just her memories now stung her heart deeply.

"Jasey…I haven't said anything to him about…your past. I'm leaving it up to you, whether you want him to know or not, that is." He wanted to help her, but this was something she had to do on her own.

"I…I don't know…thank you Professor I think I'll just go up ta my room now if ya don't mind." She smiled weakly trying to show her gratitude.

"Of course."

She walked slowly out of the room; ignoring Logan's calls of "You ok Kid?" tears were forming as she ran up the stairs. She tripped on the top step, and sat there crying silently for a moment before she continued on to her room. Closing her door she went straight to her closet, and pulled out a large heavy shoe box.

With silent tears she opened the box and pulled out the picture that was on top. It was Remy's 10th Grade school picture. She turned it over to read his neatly scrawled writing.

_  
Remy don't know why_

_Ya like this picture_

_So much Chere.  
_

She told him he looked innocent and wanted to be able to remember him that way 10 year from now. She did, but not as being innocent.

Under that picture was one of them together. They were at her very first party. He never left her side; too afraid someone would take advantage of her. She was holding up a red Solo cup, filled with God knows what, and sticking her tongue out to lick his face. He was taking the picture, smiling, his other arm around her waist.

She choked out a laugh and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. As many times as he told her about that party she never remembered a moment of it.

She set it down, and picked up the next object. It was a mix tape he had made her for her 14th Birthday. She didn't recall what was on it, but sticking it in her pocket; she made a mental note to find a tape player later.

She took the remnants out of the box and sat down on her bed to look at the rest of them. Rummaging through them she took out her favorites. Pictures from them at a photo booth in the mall. Her favorite on that one was her sitting on his lap kissing his cheek, and him holding a finger to his mouth to look shocked.

There were a few of things Jasey had accidentally melted, Remy thought it was funny and took pictures. She laughed, with no more tears, at a shot of young Remy doing the Running Man. He would do just about anything to make her laugh.

'Too bad he isn't here now.' She thought. Wondering if he was still the same guy she knew then, or if he even looked the same, she drifted off with a pile of photos in her lap.

Waking up after a long nap, Jasey looked at her clock. It was 2:00. A wave of nerves washed over her.

Had she missed it? Was he already here?

With these questions in her mind she got up and glanced in her mirror.

"Ughhh..." She mumbled seeing her appearance. Her eyes looked puffy and it looked like she had sex hair. She went into the bathroom and re-applied her make up. Wanting to look nice, just in case, she straightened her hair and sprayed a little perfume on.

She sighed looking back at the clock. She'd wasted only 30 minutes. 'At least I don't have ta stick around' she thought, remembering she had promised to pick Kurt and the others up at 3.

**Let me know what ya think!**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own anyone other than Jasey**

**Right so I would really love some feedback from you guys! Also I'm like majorly ADD and like to do mare than one thing at once, so what do y'all think about The Covenant. I've grown to like Tyler Simms very much, so there might be something there in the future.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Jasey gripped the door knob and twisted it slowly, afraid to open the door. It was as if she expected Remy to just be standing on the other side waiting. She shook her head trying to dismiss her paranoid thoughts, took a deep breath, and swung the door open fast. Opening her eyes she let out a small yelp of surprise, Logan was holding his fist up as if to knock. He lowered it slowly and stuffed it in his pocket; his other arm was resting on the door frame.

"Jesus roller skating Christ Logan!" She hissed with a hand to her chest, "Are ya trying ta gimme a heart attack?!"

He smirked, " Well you've been up here a while…I thought maybe I should come make sure you're ok." He moved to the side as she closed the door and locked it.

"Well thanks for the concern, but I'm just fine thank you."

"Really…?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes now if you'll excuse me I have places ta go." She said stepping around him and continuing down the hall.

He sighed not following her," Well you're in a good mood." Jasey stopped suddenly and turned toward him.

"I'm sorry Logan. I've got a lot of thing on my mind right now, and I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on ya…I'll see ya later"

Logan growled, watching her descend the stairs. "Babe I would help you work your frustrations out any day…"

He followed her down the stairs, but continued to the danger room, he needed to get rid of his frustration now.

Jasey felt for the light switch on the garage wall and hit the door opener. Digging her key out of her purse, and walking towards her Hummer, she noticed a new motorcycle on the other side her. She swallowed knowing it wasn't Logan's, and quickly got in her car. She knew she was going to be early, but she just wanted to get out. Putting her sunglasses on, she started her car and put a decent CD in. Bowling For Soup. She flipped through the songs and settled on one of her favorites. Ohio. Turing it up loud, she pulled out of the drive way and sang along.

_She said she needed a break  
A little time to think  
But then she went to Cleveland  
With some guy named Leelan  
That she met at the bank_

_There's nothing wrong with Ohio  
Except the snow and the rain  
I really like Drew Carey  
And I'd love the Scene, the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame_

_So when your done doing whatever  
And when your through doing whoever  
You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you..._

_Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lonestar State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

_I think I made a mistake  
Its not that easy to take  
She went to make a deposit  
Then she cleaned out her closet  
Guess I'll sit here and wait_

_For her to come back home (I'd wish you come back home)  
It shouldn't take very long (so long so long)  
I bet she misses the sunrise  
And Mrs. Baird's fruit pies but I could be wrong_

_So when your done doing whatever  
And when your through doing whoever  
You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you..._

_Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
I bet you missed your exit  
And drove right on through the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

_Troy Aikmen wants you back  
Willie Nelson wants you back  
NASA wants you back  
And the Bush twins want you back  
And Pantera wants you back  
And Blue Bell wants you back_

_I got a premonition  
I'm taking a petition  
And the whole state's gonna sign_

_Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved_

_Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

She smiled as the song finished, deciding that she was too early to just sit and wait for school to let out, and pulled into the dollar store. She turned the music down a considerable amount so it wouldn't scare the crap outta her when she got back in.

Jasey slid her sunglasses up so they rested on the top of her head, and grabbed a basket. She figured she'd wander around until something caught her attention. She made her way to the back, where the toy isle was. She immediately grabbed some bubbles, they always cheered her up, and a Scooby Doo coloring book.

Ten minutes later she was loading the sacks into the back of her car. She'd also bought water balloons, water guns, M&M's, colored pencils, crayons, and more coloring books. That would probably keep her entertained for a few hours.

Hopping back in the monstrosity, she headed to the school. She made good time only having to wait 3 minutes. She laughed seeing the 4 running like mad as soon as the bell rang.

"Well hey there Teen Wolf!" she giggled as Rahne hopped in the front seat.

"Hey Jace!"

"So how was school?" She asked in a motherly tone.

…

Ah silence. That's never good.

"What happened?" She asked know it was probably no big.

"Well…we think someone may have seen the fuzzy side of Kurt." Bobby said when no one else spoke up.

"Oh..."

"The transducer freaked out on me again at lunch! It vasn't my fault!"

"No on said it was blue boy, the Prof will understand." She said getting back on the road.

"Hey Jace?" Jubilee asked from the back.

"Yeah?"

"What's all this stuff?"

She smiled, "Oh nothin…"

* * *

**Well I know that was kinda short, but I'm runnin low on creativity right now.**

**I promise I won't be that way for long though!**

**Possible Logan/Jasey in the future?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men only Jasey.**

**Alrighty so I'm finally updating. Life's been pretty hectic, but everything's good now!**

* * *

The ride home was fairly quiet, other than the stereo. The kids were worn out from their first day back. Jasey didn't blame them; their poor little minds probably couldn't comprehend half the stuff they learned today.

As she pulled into the garage Jubilee let out an 'ohhhhhing' noise.

"Geeze did Logan really need another bike?"

"It's not his." Jasey said without thinking.

"Then whose is it?"

"Uhhh…I don't know." She lied

"Then how do you know it's not his?"

"What is this 20 questions? I asked him." She said hoping they would buy it.

"Ok geeze chill out Jace." Jubilee mumbled getting out.

Jasey sighed before getting out and getting her stuff. She slammed her door and stared at the bike.

'What the hell is my problem? Its not like I should be mad at him, it's not his fault. And I defiantly shouldn't be taking it out on poor Jubs…Oh well if I see him, I see him. It's not like I can hide forever. Just stop being such a baby and suck it up Jasey!'

After she had a little mental debate, Jasey drew in a deep breath and walked inside. Scanning the room she only saw Rogue and Kitty. With her bags in hand she kept her eyes focused straight ahead and went up the stairs. She heard heavy footsteps behind her as she forced her key into the lock. Quickly she opened the door and rushed inside.

'Ok I'm totally not ready.'

Afraid to look through the peep hole, she threw her stuff on her desk and plopped face down on her bed.

"UGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed into her pillow. Then she started to giggle.

If someone had seen her, they would have for sure thought she was insane.

She laughed out loud at the thought of running away everytime she though he was getting close, or maybe she'd walk around holding up a mirror so she could see behind her. She could see herself going all James Bond.

"Hmmm…" She mused. "What am I gonna do now?"

She picked up a book Rogue had given her to read. She'd been trying to get her to read it for weeks now. Every time she asked about it, Jasey would tell her she was 'working on it'.

"Twilight"

"Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together-their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak." She read aloud to herself as she dove into the world of fiction.

A few hours into her reading there was a knock on her door. To absorbed to put it down she got up, still reading, and opened her door. She looked up to find Rogue smirking at her.

"Hey."

"Ah see ya finally decided ta pick it up huh?"

"Yea and its surprisingly a lot better than I thought."

"Well would ya like ta grace us with ya presence downstairs, maybe help with dinner?"

"Oh damn!" She said looking at her clock, "I totally didn't even realize what time it was. Sorry?"

"Yea yea…c'mon."

Putting her book down, she followed the teen into the kitchen.

"So what're we havin' ?" Jasey asked leaning against the counter.

"Whatever ya fix us." Rogue smirked.

"In that case…hand me the phone."

"Why?"

"So I can order pizza, duh!"

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kurt yelled porting in front of the door.

"Thanks," He said grabbing the 4 pizzas, "Someone else will pay you."

"Here!" Jasey said shoving some cash into Kitty's hand, "Go pay him, he looks cute."

A few people had gathered in the dining room now.

Jasey smiled peeking around the corner.

"Gee like thanks!" She heard Kitty giggle, and watched her flirt.

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed some pizza. She sat down next to Rogue, and talked with her until Kitty came in and sat opposite her.

"So did Kitty get a date?"

"Maybe. He was totally like at least 20!"

"Hey where's the new guy?" Someone yelled.

"Sleepin." Logan said from the end of the table.

Apparently the Prof. had a little meeting earlier to introduce Remy. Jasey made a mental note to thank him later for not making her go.

"OMG! Like just wait till you meet him Jasey! Rogue like totally has the hots for him!"

Jasey swallowed.

"Would ya quit telling people that? Ah do not!" Rogue said blushing.

"Hey guys I got some stuff I gotta do upstairs, catch ya later alright?"

She didn't wait for a reply before heading to her room.

'So what if she likes him, no biggie. I mean he's too old for her anyway, and it's not like I'm still in love with him…'

"God I thought I got rid of all this drama shit when I finished high school."

Jasey sat on her window seat. She loved watching the sun start to set. It was her favorite time of day. And now that it had stopped raining it was even more beautiful. It looked wonderful out. So she got down and grabbed her bubbles. She didn't think about covering up. Wearing your pj's here was never a problem. Even if it was a tank and sofee shorts.

She sat down on a picnic table in the back, and considered going back upstairs to get her bathing suit after looking at the pool. She took the lid of the bottle and fussed with the little piece of plastic covering the opening.

"Damn little plastic thingies. Tryin ta keep ya out of everything." She mumbled to herself, before putting it up to her mouth to tear it.

"ERRRRRRR!...Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"Need some help there kid?" Logan laughed from behind her.

She turned around, still trying to tear it with her teeth.

"No."

He took the bottle, sitting next to her, and popped it open with a claw.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while. She blew bubbles and they watched them float away.

"Sometimes I wish I was a bubble. All free n' stuff. Ya just keep on a floatin-"

"Until you pop." Logan said ruining her moment.

"I was trying ta be deep thanks." She smiled.

She blew some bubbles at his face.

He scrunched his nose as they landed on his face, and she giggled.

'She cute…' Logan thought.

"Are you still 12?" He asked

"Why yes I am! Thanks for askin." She giggled again and laid back. He followed suit.

She yawned.

"What have you possibly done today to be tired?" He smirked.

"Hey! I did a lot!" She faked offence.

"Uh huh sure"

They laid there for a few minutes before Jasey sat up and yawned.

"Well I'm gonna turn in." She said standing up. After hesitating she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good Night."

"Night…" He replied.

He smiled laying back down.

"I might just give this 'dating' thing a shot."

**Btw That was an excerpt from the book Twilight, not mine!**

**Remember I love feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men just Jasey.**

**Ok so I know I said Remy would be appearing soon, and he didn't. Sorry bout that, but he is in this one. Promise!**

**Also I've realized how much I don't like the first chapter. So I'll let ya know when I change it.**

**Thanks to thoses that reviewed!**

* * *

Jasey woke up the next morning smiling. Her dreams that night had been wonderful, and a little creepy. Who would really want to see Logan prancing in a field and singing _The Sound of Music? _Trying to get that image out of her head, she hopped in the shower while singing a little Kylie Minogue.

_  
"I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about!"_

After she had finished her cleaning rituals, Jasey put some sweats and a tank on. She also laid out her Danger Room attire. After she dried and fixed her hair, she put a little make up on and headed downstairs.

Humming the same tune she entered the empty kitchen and grabbed an orange. She would soon regret walking into the dining room. She stopped suddenly when she saw the back of his figure looking out a window. That's all she needed to see, she knew it was him.

'It's ok. No biggie…' She tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath.

She took a seat next to Logan, and started to peel her orange.

"Morning." She mumbled. Jasey really hoped she wasn't starting to sweat right now, cause she knew Logan could probably smell it, and that can't be much of a turn on.

Knowing she would look really odd if she stared down all morning, she turned her gaze else where. Unfortunately he had to turn and sit at the exact same moment.

'Oh…My…God…he looks…' She couldn't even get her thought to make a full sentence. She couldn't help but to stare at him, and she knew she had caught his eye. Trying desperately to get him off her mind she turned to Logan.

"Hey…" She chocked out, "Do you think maybe you could help me train a little later?"

He raised an eyebrow, 'Since when did she need help training?'

"Yeah…sure."

For the rest of their breakfast, Jasey kept her gaze anywhere but on him. After everyone was pretty much done, she got up and tapped Jubilee on the shoulder.

"Hey are you guys read to go?" She asked.

"Oh…umm yeah I guess?"

"Great I gotta go get my keys, I'll meet ya out there in 5 kay?" She waited for her nod, then dashed upstairs and back down in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

Hopping in her ride, she noticed it was already full.

"Hey guy! Ya ready?" There were many mumbles.

"Hey Jace?" Rahne asked from behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." She lied. She kept telling herself even if she wasn't, she would be.

"You just seem a little jumpy…and-"

"Bipolar." Jubilee finished.

"Yea sorry about that guys…I haven't been sleeping well." They seemed to let it go and the younger girls started a new topic.

"So what's up with that new guy?"

"Oh I know right, he's really cute, and have you heard his accent?"

"Hey!" Kurt yelled from aside Jasey, "Can you talk about something other than boys for once?" She knew she like this kid for some reason.

"What's the matter Kurt, jealous?" Bobby teased. Kurt just huffed and crossed his arms.

The girls kept whispering, until they got to the school. Jasey wanted to jump for joy when they got out, she loved the girls, but she didn't want to hear them talk about him anymore.

When she got home she was cornered by Ororo.

"Jasey, Logan said you were up for a little training?"

"Oh yea, it's been a couple of days…so let me just go get dressed, and I'll meet ya down there."

Once she was fully dressed Jasey headed for the elevator.

'I wonder where he went off to…'

"Good Morning Jasey." She turned to find Hank, who she assumed would be joining them.

"Good Morning!...I was wondering do we happen to have a tape player around here somewhere?"

"Hmmmm that's a very good question, I'll take a look in my office later and let you know." He smiled. Jasey always liked Hank; he was like a big blue teddy bear.

As they stepped out of the elevator she heard the Professors voice.

"We're not going to have a very long session today, just something to get Remy warmed up to it."

She looked around and saw him leaning against a wall. He was observing everyone, and right now it happened to be her turn. He pushed away from the way and made his way towards her.

She swallowed hard, but stayed rooted to the spot. She wasn't going to run anymore. She turned to look at everyone, and tried to seem nonchalant.

"Bonjour, Chere." He purred from behind her. Her stomach churned. His voice had gotten only a little deeper.

She turned to look at him.

"Hi." She managed to sputter.

"Ya very good at hidin. Remy hasn't seen ya around much." He stared down at her.

She felt like she would crumble staring into his eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" The Professor voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm Jasey." She said sticking her hand out. He took it and kissed the top.

"Such a belle name for a belle lady." She let out an awkward giggle.

"JASEY!" It was good thing Logan was paying attention, or she would have been hit by a very hard flying disc.

She threw her hand in front of her and it turned to a gooey mess just inches from her face. She let out a huge sigh and turned to Logan. He didn't look happy. She gave him a small smirk and a shrug.

"Well that was...interestin." Remy said looking at the goo in front of his feet.

She smiled now fully alert.

"They don't call me Fusion for nothing."

* * *

**Hope y'all like that one.**

**I def. gonna rewrite the 1st Chapter I just don't know when.**

**I love Feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the X-Men only Jasey.**

**Also I have completely changed the first chapter, so you may want to go back and re-read that.**

* * *

After nearly an hour in the Danger Room, and almost getting killed a few times, Jasey and her teammates finally emerged, tired and sweaty. Leaning up against the wall, Jasey snuck a peek at Logan. He didn't look to happy. In fact he was glaring and his target was Remy, who didn't seem to notice. She didn't want to stay and see if anything would break out.

"Well that was fun." She said sarcastically, heading upstairs to take a second shower.

"Wait!" Remy called after her. She froze.

"Remy was hopin' to get ta know ya a lil better." He had on that same smirk.

"Oh…well I'm kinda gross right now. Maybe later?" She suggested with a small smile.

"Ok later than. Remy be waitin'."

Once she was finally letting the hot water run over her body, she was struck with an odd question.

"When the hell did he start talkin in 3rd person?" That was completely new to her. "And what's up with Logan?...Hmmm." She let that ponder in her head for a while. After her shower she picked her book back up with no intention of going back down stairs soon.

Although her hopes were soon dashed when she realized how thirsty she was. She took her book with her knowing if she put it down now she'd probably never pick it back up. She thanked God that she was slightly more coordinated than Bella, or else she would have fallen.

Once she was in the kitchen she did close her book. Opening the fridge she grabbed a water bottle and looked for something to eat. She grabbed a yogurt and tried to eat it, read, carry her water, and walk back upstairs. Unfortunately she failed miserably, smacking right into someone.

"Omg! I am so sorry!" She apologized seeing Remy's now strawberry covered shirt.

"Ce n'est pas la mer à boire… (It's not the end of the world)" He shrugged.

"Oh come here…" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him back to her room.

She flipped her bathroom light on and started wetting a washcloth. He hopped on the counter and watched her, studying her features. She started to wipe the goo off him. When there eyes met she realized that it was kinda awkward, at least to her. She let out a nervous laugh.

"It's alright really, Remy'll just go change." He said trying to wipe it off himself. She blushed trying not to look at his muscular arm.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's ok, really." He handed the washcloth back to her letting his fingers barely skim hers.

"Remy's gonna go change now." He gave her one last smile before walking out. Once he had shut the door she let out a huge sigh. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Niceee…" She mumbled, then went back out to pick her stuff up. She threw away her now empty lunch and groaned, having to go back and fix something else.

As she was going back up, with a sandwich, Remy was coming down.

"Be careful wit' that one." He laughed using his hands as a shield. She blushed.

"I'll try…"

After successfully getting it back to her room, she ate and read in silence. Somewhere after Bella and Edward's first kiss she fell asleep.

She woke a few hours later to someone knocking.

"Mmmmhhh." She moaned rubbing her eyes. They knocked again.

"I'm commin!" She yelled.

She slowly shuffled to the door and opened it to reveal Hank.

"Oh hey."

"Hello Jasey, I just thought you might want to borrow this." He smiled holding up an old walkman.

"Oh wow!" She yelled hugging him, "It's perfect, thank you so much."

"Anytime." He chuckled walking back down the hall.

Jasey ran over to her desk where she had laid the small tape the other day. Quickly she popped it in and put the headphones on. She sat back on her bed and pressed play. There were a few seconds of fuzzy silence and then his voice came on.

_Alrigh' so 'dis is a mix tape of your fav songs._

She smiled at his slightly higher voice. A song she hadn't heard in awhile came on.

_  
Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Get the message that  
I wanna be a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild child_

After listening for a few seconds she was able to sing along. When each song had finished Remy would come back on and say the title and artist. It made her smile. There were quite a few songs on the tape, but there was only one slow one. Remy never liked it but he knew she loved it. She wondered if he heard it now…would he remember?

_  
Everybody wants to be loved  
every once in a while  
we all need someone to hold on to  
just like a helpless child  
yeah  
can you whisper in my ear  
let me know it's alright  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now I know  
what I've been waiting for  
and like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
ooo loves been a long time coming_

**Yea this one was a little short. But i did re-write the 1st Chapter soooo...**

**I'm hoping to finish this before I have to go back to school in August. Just FYI.**

**I love feedback!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while since I've had a chance to write. More or less I've just been lazy, and as I predicted right after I wrote it, I'm probably not going to finish this story before I go back to school, August 14. I will keep writing though, and my updates shouldn't be this far apart anymore.**

* * *

It was a few days until Jasey saw Remy again. Everyone had been keeping extremely busy. Professor Xavier went off with Storm to meet some new "dangerous" mutant, and Logan caught a whiff of Sabertooth and took off to lure him away from the mansion. The Prof ordered all training sessions to be put on hold until he came back. You'd think things would be pretty tame. Well that's a very wrong assumption.

It was finally the weekend and, to Jasey's dismay, no teen wants to sit around and waste it. Friday night wasn't that bad. Scott and Jean took Kurt and went to one of Duncan's parties, so it was mostly the younger teens left. In an attempt to make everyone happy, Hank hooked up a projector, so they could all watch a movie. Unfortunately that was something everyone fought over, but in the end they settled on a new Teen Slasher.

Not knowing what else to do with her evening, Jasey opted to lie on the floor next to Rogue. She looked thrilled that no one other than Kitty wanted to watch another sad Lifetime movie.

"So have ya seen this one yet?" Jasey asked.

"Nah, but ah hear it's pretty gory." Rogue said absentmindedly staring at the ceiling.

"Great…" Jasey hugged her pillow. She always got queasy at the sight of blood.

Soon everyone had their popcorn and was where they wanted to be. The lights flicked off and the movie started. A girl was running down a dirt road screaming, she kept turning around to see what was following her. There was nothing there. She stopped to catch her breath, there was suspense music, and she turned back around. Nothing was there either. She pulled out her cell, which of course had no service. Then a large black shadow ran across the road behind her. She gasped and started running again. The creature grabbed her ankle and pulled into the trees. There was shrieking and then blood spattered the camera, which spelled out the title.

"Ewww." She cringed. At least it looked more like tomato juice than blood.

The movie went on, though it was pretty predictable. The girls, and Jamie, screamed in all the right places. And in the end the hero and heroine emerged from a burning house nearly unscathed. Another black shadow flashed behind them as they drove away, and then the credits rolled.

"Well that was…interesting." Jasey said turning to Rogue.

"Ehh I've seen better." She didn't look totally satisfied.

Following the crowd Jasey went up to her room. She threw her pillow on her bed, put her pj's on, and headed back down stairs. Pretty much everyone had gone to bed, but Jasey wanted to catch Conan tonight. The cast of Gossip Girl was on tonight, and she couldn't wait to see Chace Crawford.

Just as she had hoped no one was in the TV Room. Jasey sprawled out on the couch and flipped NBC on. During the first commercial a chill ran down her spine. She froze. Someone was watching her. She had a feeling she knew who it was and, unaware of their intentions, she pretended to sleep. A few minutes passed and she wasn't sure if they had left yet, but the commercial was over and she didn't want to miss the show.

She opened her eyes and jumped in surprise. Remy has moved to sit in the chair next to her.

"Sorry. Did Remy wake ya?" He smirked.

"Errr…no I was just resting my eyes." She lied hoping she wouldn't get caught.

She tore her eyes away from him to refocus on the reason she was there. Chace Crawford. A small sigh escaped her lips, but it didn't go unnoticed. Remy studied her face carefully, and glanced back at the TV.

"Ya like the way he looks, Chere?" He asked carefully.

She blushed, "Well yea…I mean it's not just that. I love the way his voice sounds too."

Remy chuckled, and turned back to the interview for a while. When Conan brought up the gay rumors about Ed and Chace, Remy didn't hesitate to laugh loudly.

"What?" Jasey demanded.

"Dey look like dey would be, he's such a pretty boy." He laughed.

She crossed her arms and huffed. Another commercial had started.

"So…" She broke the silence, "How did ya like the movie?"

"Remy didn't watch it."

Confusion flashed across her face for a split second until she remembered not seeing him.

"Probably better off, it wasn't that great." She muttered.

He chuckled at her expression, but abruptly changed to being very serious.

"What are ya doin tomorrow?"

"Uhh." She was surprised at the sudden question. "I don't know really. I had planned on going to the book store, and I'll probably be driving kids around all day, but tomorrow night I have a concert I have to go to with Rogue."

His lips twitched at the mention of the teen. She caught it too and quickly added.

"I guess you could come if you want."

He frowned looking away. "Remy'll think 'bout it."

They watched the rest of the show in silence and when it ended Remy was up.

"Bonne nuit."

"Night." She yawned.

Jasey watched very little of Carson before she trudged upstairs. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long day, so set her alarm fairly early and climbed into her bed, where she dreamed she was Nate Archibald's new lover.

* * *

**I love feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy all! Alright I've been naughty. I said I was gonna update and I haven't in quite a while. Things have been pretty crazy. I started Cosmotology school, so I can't say when I'll be updating.**

**This story is probably going to end up having some Romy and Logan/Jasey in it.**

* * *

"Jasey would ya hurry up already!"

"Hold ON!"

The pounding on the door ceased. Jasey ripped the tag off the shirt she bought today. It had been a fun day; she got to shop with some of the girls while hauling the younger teens around, but tonight was the _real _fun. Jasey was dragging Rogue along to a concert she had been dying to see. She knew Rogue didn't like crowds, but figured she needed to get over her phobia and live a little.

Jasey shoved some money and the tickets down into her pockets and flung the door open. Standing there impatiently was a not so happy looking Rogue.

"Finally," She sighed as Jasey linked arms with her and started pulling her down the hall.

"Aww come on tonight's gonna be awesome!"

"Uh huh." Rouge stopped, "Then would ya like ta tell me why there's a swamp rat waiting on us down stairs?" She raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"Oh…Well I kinda invited him." Rogue frowned.

"But I didn't think he would really come." She quickly added. "Are ya really mad?"

Rouge blushed, "Nah…ah guess not." She attempted to smile. "Well let's do this shin dig."

"Shin dig?" Jasey giggled.

Remy was gazing out the front window when the girls finally made it downstairs. Hearing their giggles he turned to greet them.

"Bonsoir."

His eyes met Rogue's first. There was some kind of mystery behind them. A mystery he desperately wanted to unlock. She was dressed in dark colors with very little skin exposed, as usual.

He diverted his gaze to Jasey. She was wearing ripped jeans with converse and a T shirt with the logo of the band they were going to see. She was wearing a lot of dark make up tonight and he didn't like it. Not that it didn't nice, but it took away from her natural beauty. He locked his eyes with hers. They was something about her that made him want to be everything he wasn't. For the first time in his life Remy understood where Romeo was coming from.

Jasey cleared her throat.

_Now he looks at me like that, I would have killed for that years ago, but no…_

"I guess were ready then?" She asked turning to Rogue, who gave her an apprehensive nod.

As they headed to the garage Remy heard Rogue mumble something along the lines of, "…lucky Kitty had ta cancel last minute."

The ride to the venue only took about 20 minutes. The only voices heard were that on the CD. Jasey wanted to familiarize Remy with the band they were about to spend an hour listening to.

Throughout the whole night Jasey kept her arm linked with Rogues, and noticed that Remy hovered near to her as well. Every so often Jasey would sneak glances at the two. Rogue looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself for once. Remy seemed kinda indifferent. He would nod his head along to the music but he kept his eyes on Rogue the entire time.

After the first band's set was up Rogue dragged Jasey over to their merch booth. Remy insisted on staying behind.

Jasey giggled as Rogue pulled her new shirt over the one she was already wearing.

"So ya know Remy's been staring ya like all night." Rogue's forehead crinkled.

"What are ya talking about? He hasn't taken his eyes off of you once."

"Nevermind…let's get back." Jasey didn't want to ruin tonight with a stupid argument…even if she was right.

Remy watched as Rogue dragged Jasey through the crowd. He sighed but no one heard him. This could possibly be one of worst experiences he's had. There were way too many people here and it seemed like they were all pushing against him. He knew he would have a headache tomorrow because the music was too loud, but he tried to look like he was enjoying himself. For the girls. That was the one plus side of tonight.

They were so used to being bent by strict rules. It was nice to see them so free. He spent most of his time tonight watching them. The band onstage held no interest for him. Their hair was too long and their pants were entirely too tight.

Remy glanced down at his watch; they'd only been gone about 5 minutes. He really hoped they'd come back soon though. There was a girl a few feet away making googly eyes at him.

Jasey and Rogue were laughing as they piled into the back of Jasey's Hummer; she had agreed to let Remy drive.

"Omg. That was so much fun!" Rogue gushed.

"I know we have to do it again!" She let out a sigh as exhaustion washed over her. She noticed Remy was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"So did you have fun Remy?" She asked quietly.

He chuckled softly, "Oui." He glanced at her in the mirror and saw her worried face.

"Are ya alrigh' Chere?"

Jasey had been gazing out the window, unaware her face was an open book.

"Huh?"

"Are ya alrigh' ?" He asked.

"Yeah I just…zoned out." She offered him a small smile.

Truthfully she didn't know if she was ok. She felt her stomach churn and her ears were pounding. For some reason the past few days hadn't affected her, but it was happening now. It's like she was 16 again. She saw the same concerned loveable boy. She thought it was going to be so easy letting him back into her life. But she didn't know if it really was going to be that easy.

Rogue said he stared at her. Jasey thought that was what she wanted, it used to be. Not anymore. She wanted Remy to stare at Rogue, or any other girl. She was going to do everything possible to hook them up. Because maybe if he wasn't available she wouldn't want him. Jasey was going to do what she had to. She was going to stay away from Remy LeBeau, even if it meant hurting herself. This was the best thing for her. She was falling for him all over again, and she didn't know why but she was scared.

"Are ya sure? Ya look like ya just seen a ghost."

She grimaced.

_I did. A ghost of the past…and it's come back to haunt me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I Love Reviews!**

**3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright So its been a longgg time since i've updated huh? lol**

**Well Im on Christmas break and thought maybe I would write some.**

**I typed this rather quickly so please feel free to tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**And thank you to everyone thats left a review!  
**

* * *

8 Days Later

Rogue shuffled her feet anxiously. "Would ya like ta watch a movie with Remy and me?"

She shifted nervously as she anticipated the response. Jasey felt bad for putting the teen in such an awkward position.

"Ummm no thanks I was actually just about to leave." Rogue was relieved.

"Oh alrigh' have fun then." Every time Rogue thought she was about to get some alone time with the Cajun, he always found a way to sneak an invite in for Jasey. Tonight she was finally going to get him all to herself.

Jasey closed her door and looked down at her attire. Pajamas.

"Shit…now what?" Quickly she slipped into something decent and grabbed her purse. As she started to rush down the hall she formulated a plan, and she didn't know if it would work, but prayed that it did.

*Knock, Knock*

"Waddya need kiddo?" He yelled through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Jasey said once Logan opened the door.

"Too much perfume. I could smell that a mile away." He smirked and looked her over.

"Hmmm." She leaned against the door frame closed than she should to him. "I need you to do something for me." She batted her eyelashes.

He narrowed his eyes. If she was flirting then it had to be something dangerous or maybe just really stupid.

"Will you….take me to dinner?" She bit her lip nervously. "Please?"

"What's the occasion?" She pushed herself closer. "It's my Birthday."

"Well one: I know for a fact your birthday isn't for another six months, and two: if you're that desperate to spend time with me… than I'll be ready in 5 minutes." He opened the door wider. "Make yourself at home."

Jasey sauntered in and took a seat on his bed. She looked around and his room was surprisingly clean. She got back up and opened his closet flipping around for something suitable he could wear.

"See anything you like?" Logan purred coming out of the bathroom. Jasey caught his reflection in a mirror on the door. "Maybe." She chuckled. She reached in and grabbed a plain long sleeved black shirt.

"Here, its cold out wear this." He slipped the shirt over his wifebeater. "Gee thanks mom." She laughed. "So where are you taking me?"

"I thought you were doing all the planning?" He smirked.

"Nah, it's up to you." She smiled.

Logan grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door." After you."

Downstairs Remy seemed bored. Rogue rustled through some movies. "So what do ya wanna watch?"

"Ehh Remy doesn't' care…" Rogue sighed. How was she supposed to get close if he was always so distant? She continued her search for the perfect movie. A chick flick would put him to sleep; he'd probably be way to into an action, or comedy.

"Hey have ya seen Bloody Slasher III?"

"Oui…"

"How about…Flesh Eaters: The Dying Undead?"

"Oui. Seen it." Rogue sighed. "O...K… 101 Ghosts it is."

She settled down next to him and was about to flick the lights out when they heard Jasey laughter float down the stairs. She felt Remy tense up next to her.

"Bon soir, mon ami!" A smile had replaced his frown. "Come join us!"

"Sorry Bub already got plans." Logan smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"You didn't tell Remy Jasey was leaving with _him_."

She folded her arms and huffed. Now neither of them would enjoy tonight.

Logan handed Jasey a helmet as she climbed onto the back of his bike.

"What are you so happy about?" She couldn't contain her smile. Her plan had worked.

"I'm just happy… So where are you taking me?"

"I dunno yet"

Jasey was happy to just get away. To feel the wind in her hair, to let loose.

After what seemed like hours of holding on to Logan and breathing in his sweet cologne, they finally stopped.

"Where are we?"

"Couple hours south of Bayville." Where ever they were it was beautiful. It looked like they were on a main street of a small town. There were lots of old buildings and they hadn't taken the Christmas decorations of the street lamps. Logan had pulled into an old fashion dinner.

"Cute."

"Glad ya like it."

It was warm inside so they shed their coats and took a booth net to the window. A cute old lady took their order and left them to talk.

"So do you come here often?" Jasey asked.

"As often as I can."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a while and Jasey stared out the window sipping her hot chocolate.

"So are you gonna tell me why you wanted to leave?"

She sighed, "Just needed to get away." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"Things are just weird…between Remy and me. I thought I wanted to be close to him, but it's just too hard. I can tell Rogue wants him and I think that's what I want too."

"You wanna be with the swamp rat?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. Like I said it's…hard." Logan didn't want to push her anymore, but he was so curious.

"Ever thought about just telling him?"

She scoffed, "Only a thousand times."

"You should I know I'd wanna know." She slumped her chin into her hand.

"I mean I don't even like the fella, but…" He'd caught her eye and knew it was time to stop. He sighed and threw more money than needed down on the table.

"Let's go."

Jasey slipped her jacket on and followed him out the door. She headed for his bike, but he was already half way down the street. She ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Walk." He replied. She followed him down the street and started to hear laughter and music. They turned the corner into a small carnival.

Jasey laughed," This is so cliché." She mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." She chuckled.

They played a few games and Logan bought Jasey some cotton candy. He even won her a huge purple tiger.

"Alright short stuff time to go."

"Aww do we have to go back?" Logan chuckled. "Yeah. It's almost 10, gotta leave now if you wanna get some sleep." Jasey pouted.

They laughed and talked about random crap on the way back to the diner.

"Can we come back?"

"Any time." He smirked

It was difficult to hang on to her prize and Logan on the way home, but somehow she managed. They pulled back into the mansion a little after one. Jasey yawned as Logan helped her off his bike.

"Come on kiddo let's get you to bed."

"Hey I'm not a kid."

"Yeah uh huh sure thing."

He helped her upstairs and walked her to her door. She unlocked her door and turned back to Logan.

"Thank you. Tonight was…wonderful."

"Anytime." Jasey hesitated a moment then finally gave Logan a short kiss. As she pulled away a door down the hall slammed. Jasey blushed.

"Night." She smiled and shut her door.

Logan smirked and went back down the hall, stopping only to look at the door that had slammed. He chuckled knowing that right now Remy was one pissy little card slinger.

* * *

**Remember i love reviews!**

**3 **

**Ash  
**


	12. Memo

So I know its been nearly forever since I've updated. Lol. Sorry about that….Since the last chapter I updated, I unexpectedly changed computers 3 times and lost everything I was working on. I know I know so not cool. As for the I Dream story….I kinda lost interest in it, but Im on my Summer break now and hopefully I can changes some things up, rewrite it, and publish some more chapters.

I was thinking about some things and playing around with stuff, and Im kinda wanting to do something with Twilight….maybe Quil. I personally don't think he gets enough love. Right now I've got three months to write before I get super busy again, but I would love to hear some feedback on these ideas!!!

Much Love Ash


End file.
